Red Rain and Snowy Nights
by sathalina254
Summary: Katarina is on the trail for her father and Talon has a master plan to help her with it. But it might take Katarina to a whole new level of being an assassin. First story, reviews welcome. Will have other champions in story later on. ((OOC))
1. Plan A

The halls were silent as the clicking of heels grew louder on the stone flooring, walking at a quick pace towards an unlabeled room just a little ways down the hall was a flight of stairs that were covered with a bright colored red carpet that led to the second floor.

Standing outside of the unlabeled room with her father's blade in hand was Lady Katarina Du Couteau, her face emotionless as her eyes lit up with a look that clearly shown that she was intending to kill. Wiggling the knob of the door some before she slid her blade between the door frame and door knob, a loud 'click' let Katarina know that she had unlocked the door.

Quickly slipping inside of the pitch black room while quietly closing the door behind her, she held her father's blade close towards her chest as she took the other one out of its sheath. Feeling around for a switch to the lights as she rubbed her hand across the wall, finding nothing of the sort she sighed as she sheath one of the daggers while she pulled out a match from her back pocket.

Lighting the match as she looked around the faintly dim room, seeing that there was a half melted candle on a nightstand she walked over and lit the candle. "Geez, he doesn't clean his room much..." Katarina quietly spoke out loud as she kicked around an empty bowl as the candle lit the room up she saw a wild collection of blades with different forms.

Her eyes lit up as she saw one blade that had the marks of a dragon on them, it was a forearm blade that hid under its sheath and your sleeve. Katarina took her eyes off the blade as she remembered the reason she was in his smelly messy room. She began to dig through some of the papers that were in his nightstand with haste, she didn't know when he was going to return from his mission, and she didn't want to be here when he did.

After a few long seconds of searching Katarina ran across a file with Swain's seal on it, curious to find out what it was. She opened it as she scanned for key words in each page while running her fingers across a few lines within the third page, she felt rage and fury rise up in her, how could Swain send 'Him' to do this mission and not her. She had always wanted to enter Demacia and cut up a few high commanders, maybe even find the troublesome Vanguard Garen and have her rematch.

Flipping the page as she continued to read more of the details about the mission, a throwing dagger caught the file by the edge as it flew into the wall on the left side of Katarina. Quickly jumping to her feet as she unlatched one of her throwing knives and sent it flying in the direction where the first knife had come from.

Chuckling could be heard from the dimmer part of the room, feeling the presences of another assassin in the room her eyes dawned with realization who it was, Talon; the Blade's Shadow. He walked out into the candle light as he held the throwing knife Katarina had thrown at him; his brown eyes were cold and dark as ever almost a black even with the candle light.

He looked at her for a moment and then to the file he caught with his knife, a slight frown could be seen on his face as he walked over and ripped it off the wall. Katarina watched him like a hawk as he walked around the room and towards his nightstand, seeing that she lightly scanned it, he put the file back into the nightstand and returned his gaze towards her.

She stood in her spot with a firm stance, she wasn't going anywhere without getting some kind of information from Talon. A few moments of silence fell between the two as Talon stared at her, he didn't seem to be bothered by her presence even if she was standing in his room.

Talon was the first one to break the horrible silence, his deep annoyed sigh made Katarina want to slice his throat open. "What do you want Kat?" His voice was deep and held a hint of exhaustion as he moved towards his bed and plumped down onto it. Katarina stared at him as she moved one of her hands to her hip and another to her mouth, making a rather odd but mocking pose.

"Oh I don't know Talon... Maybe I want to know about your mission, or how come Swain sent you and not me!" She spoke firmly as she let her fury lead the last part of her words, after answering him she resumed to her firm stance while looking at him quite angrily.

Talon grinned as he noticed that Katarina was jealous about the mission but the grin went away as quickly as it came, he sat up from his bed as he motioned Katarina to come over. At first she refused to go anywhere near him, but then after a few seconds of standing there, she walked over and sat onto the edge of the bed. Talon took his hood off as his shaggy long brown hair could be seen; it had looked like a rat's nest that was made with twigs and horse crap.

Katarina leaned over Talon as she reached her hand out and grabbed his hair brush from off the nightstand; she glared at him as she held the brush up and waited for him to turn around. Talon looked at her as he returned the glare back at her, "If you think I will let you brush my hair, you are dead wrong." His voice spoke out from the silence as the two of them stared at each other.

Katarina frowned slightly as she poked at his head with the tip of the brush, Talon moved away from it and other times he would attempt to seize hold of the brush from her. "Talon, I will not sit here and take you seriously with the way your hair looks. Now let me brush it!" Katarina lunged at Talon with the brush in hand as she aimed for his head.

Talon easily missed her as he pushed her off the bed; little did he know that Katarina had a hold of his arm as her full weight sent him onto the floor as well. After what seemed like forever while the two of them struggled to seize power over the other, Katarina rose up and held Talon down as she sat onto the bed with him facing the wall before her. She seemed quite happy to brush his hair, although it was different for Talon. He hadn't brushed it in weeks since his mission in Demacia; it had many snares and tugs as she ran the brush through his head.

"Now we can talk." Katarina spoke softly as she continued to brush his hair, pausing for a moment to continue speaking. "Did you find anything out while you was gone, maybe a clue to where my father went?" There was silence for a few moments while Talon debated on answering her question. Katarina took her hands and combed his hair back and away from his face, Talon stood up as he turned around to face her. His emotionless face told her nothing about what he found out or even if he found anything out at all.

Frowning slightly as she crossed her legs and sat on the edge of the bed. Talon walked towards his dresser as he pulled out a clean white t-shirt, not thinking twice on the fact that Katarina was watching him, he quickly stripped himself of his cloak and dirty blue shirt. Katarina noticed the act as she quietly waited for him to finish, she wasn't leaving until he told her anything about his mission.

Talon pulled the white t-shirt over his torso before turning around and looking at Katarina, seeing that she didn't seemed bothered about him changing in front of her, he pulled his hair back into a low pony tail. "Alright so you want to know what I found out about your father." Talon's voice spoke out to Katarina.

Katarina nodding quickly towards Talon as if he just offered her a lot of candy, his chocolate brown eyes looked into her emerald ones as he sighed softly. "I found absolutely nothing." His voice was like needles to Katarina, he had been gone for weeks on end just to find nothing out. Talon watched as Katarina's face showed hints of sorrow, he wanted to comfort her, but that was something he had never done to anyone. "But I do have a plan on finding _something_ out. But you'll have to do most of the work." Talon eyed Katarina as she looked back up to him with a spark of hope.

Katarina stood up off of the bed as she kept her eyes on him, "What do you have in mind?" she crossed her arms against her chest as she mocked him a little. Talon ignored the taunt as he sat back down onto his bed and pulled out a folded envelope.

Talon opened the envelope as he watched Katarina's expression change from excitement to a serious daze; she looked up towards Talon and then back down to the piece of paper. Picking it up as she began to read it, still having problems wrapping her mind around what Talon had in mind. All of it seemed almost impossible but it sounded so well put together, which made her think that he had this plan in mind for a while, lifting one of her eye-brows as she removed her attention from the paper to Talon.

"You've been thinking about this for a while now huh? But I have to say, it sounds like it could work." Putting the piece of paper down as she crossed her arms again. Talon smiled faintly as he put the letter back into the black envelope. After closing the envelope he opened his nightstand and stashed it in there along with other pieces of lost information.

"If we are lucky you might be able to pull it off, although I recommend you start acting like a lady more..." Talon let a wicked smile creep across his face, seeing that Katarina frowned towards him after he had said that. Sighing some-what helplessly she stared at him for a few moments. "You really think it'll work? I mean. I'm not a charmer like Cassiopeia is, but I'm sure there is something to like about me. If this will help me find my father I will try it. If it doesn't then I will have your head." Katarina walked towards the door as she placed her hand on the knob.

Katarina looked back towards Talon as she turned back around and opened the door, "Goodnight Talon, I'll see you for tomorrow's practice." Talon watched as she began to walk out of his room, letting a long sigh escape his lips as he laid his head down onto his pillow, it didn't take him long to fall into the darkness of sleep.


	2. Wedding Day

Ashe took a shaky breath as she stood in front of a full body mirror, it was her wedding day and she did not expect to feel so unnerved about it. Most women would be happy and cheerful about this day, but Ashe was not, she was not ready to do this but she had too for the sake of Freljlord's future.

Her blue, gold and white gown hung at her feet as her hair was flat against her back and at the ends of it were gold rings that held her hair in place, leaving some of the light blue streams of hair to fall across her shoulder. She was like the snow that fell outside her window, so soft yet so fragile.

One of the bridesmaids entered the room with a bundle of flowers in her hand and a few hair clips in the other. Ashe was happy to see the bridesmaid had arrived; she needed someone to calm her nerves down.

"Oh geez aren't ready yet, what are you doing Ashe you have a wedding to attend to in less than five minutes!" the bridesmaid closed the door behind her as she rushed over towards Ashe and started to fiddle with her hair and tightened the back of the dress.

Ashe let a small smile creep across her face; it was like seeing an old friend again. "Alright Jessie not too tight, I want to be able to still breath after today." Ashe sighed quietly as she heard Jessie giggle.

After tightening the back of the dress and laying Ashe's hair across her back she spun her around to notice that she hadn't even put her heels on.

"What am I going to do with you if you ever leave me?" Jessie smiled as she pulled the heels out from under the table and set them in front of Ashe.

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you Jessie, but I do know what I will do with you now." Ashe grins as she sits onto the stool behind her and attempts to put the heels on.

Jessie snickered at the sight of Ashe struggling with the wedding dress while walking behind her and untying the back of the dress. Ashe fell forward from the sudden loss of tightness around her torso.

Slipping her heels onto her feet as she sat up straight to let Jessie retighten the strings in the back of the dress, it was almost time to go into the main hall. Ashe was not looking forward to this day, but it was best for her people.

Jessie stood up after finishing her job; she was rather pleased with how her Queen and former old friend looked.

"You ready Ashe?" Jessie helped her up off the stool as she studied her facial expression.

Sighing quietly as she accepted the aiding hand of her friend and walked towards the full body mirror once more. Her blue, gold and white dress was once her mother's as it was passed down to her for this special day.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Hopefully…" Ashe turned around to see her old friends large smile, looking slight confused from the look she turned back towards the full body mirror to see the bundle of flowers sitting on the stool.

Walking over and picking them up Ashe nervously counted every petal on each flower. Jessie opened the door as she let Ashe walk past and through the hallway leading towards the main hall.

Jessie quickly caught up with her as she slowed Ashe down before they reached the door to the main hall. "Hold on hold on! You forgot something my Queen." Jessie held in her hand Ashe's quiver and steel glove.

Ashe thanked her as she tossed her quiver across her back and put her steel glove on her right bow hand, looking at the door before her while inhaling deeply. Jessie put her hand onto Ashe's shoulder before grabbing the door knob and leading her into the main hall.

There were rolls of Freljlordian soldiers dressed in bright blue and sterling silver armor, along with barbarian troops lined up in seats and standing side by side. There were many of the townsfolk of Rakelstake came to see the crowning of the Queen and King.

Standing by many of the soldier's side was a large yeti and a young boy on its back, Ashe smiled warmly after seeing the young boy wave at her. Perched high above the soldiers and barbarians resting on one of the solid ice pillars was a large but beautiful bird made of ice and crystals.

Ashe moved her eyes away from everyone as she caught glances of a well-dressed barbarian near the end of all the soldiers; he was well built tall and handsome, his hair was pulled back in a long ponytail as his teal eyes locked onto Ashe.

Feeling the tug on her arm from Jessie, Ashe continued to walk down the main hall and towards the barbarian and priest. Many things ran through her mind as everything moved in slow motion, was she really ready to do this for her people? Of course she was this was the only way to keep Noxus at bay from the attacks.

Just a few days ago she and Tryndamere, the Barbarian King had sat down and spoke with the Council of Equity once again to apply for the League's protection over Freljlord.

They denied her the first time because the population was insufficient along with lacking both a defined governmental structure and the means to police itself. But they could not deny her this time, recently obtaining leadership of Freljlord's two united tribes followed along with the might and numbers of Tryndamere's barbarians, they were accepted into the League's protection.

Ashe snapped back into reality after being lost in thought, seeing that she was face to face with the Barbarian King she couldn't help but notice he was clean shaved.

It was about time to get the ceremony started, the town's priest had joined the two on this day to bind them together as King and Queen, and he was dressed in royal blue robes with a white scarf-like cloth around his neck as it hung freely across his shoulders. The priest was an elder man maybe in his seventies if Ashe was to guess.

Clearing his throat before opening his book, he turned his attention towards Ashe first and then towards Tryndamere second. "Are we ready to begin?" called out the elder priest with a slightly loud tone.

Ashe and Tryndamere nodded towards the elder priest at the same time as they returned their gaze to each other. The elder priest glanced down at his book before stepping back and clearing his throat once more.

_"__Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of our ancestors, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between this Church and is commended of our ancestors to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly. Into this holy estate these two people present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." _

The elder priest caught his breath as the room was silent waiting for someone to deny the two to be married, no one had spoken up.

Ashe nodded towards the elder priest to continue along with the marriage as she stood firmly before everyone.

The elder priest set his book down after marking his page so he wouldn't forget; sitting behind him was a royal blue pillow that held two crowns. One for the Queen and one for the King, lifting the pillow up as his hands shook a little before handing it towards Ashe.

Holding her hands out as the elder priest handed her the pillow before turning back towards Tryndamere while she held the pillow out for him to grab one of the crowns.

He took her crown and placed it gently onto her head before moving away and standing firmly in his stance, Ashe took his crown off the pillow as she handed the royal blue pillow back to the elder priest.

Ashe held the crown over Tryndamere's head as he lowered himself down some so she could place it, before she had put it onto his helmet she spoke loudly for everyone to hear her.

"I Queen Ashe, now crown you, King Tryndamere." Placing the crown onto his helmet as it fit perfectly, many of the barbarians and soldiers raised their voices loud as they cheered towards the two.

The ice crystal bird known as the League Champion Anivia flapped her wings while a strong gust of wind rushed through the large room as she created a small snow storm. The snow was like glitter in the air, it sparkled as it landed softly onto many of the soldiers and barbarians alike.

The elder priest clapped proudly as Ashe turned away from Tryndamere and focused on everyone else, smiling warmly towards the yeti and young child on his back, calling the two out as she stepped down from the stairs.

"I would like to appoint League Champion Nunu as Freljord's League Emissary and I vow that: The city-state of Freljord will never scorn its Yeti brethren, or any of its citizens, regardless of species, tribe, custom, or affiliation." Ashe smiled once more as she looked towards Nunu and William.

Ashe turned towards Sejuani before continuing her speech.

"As a token of this promise I would like to offer you Sejuani, The Winter's Claw. A seat on Freljord's new Royal Advisory Council" Ashe spoke proudly towards the woman as she waited for a response.

Sejuani emerged from the crowd with a frown painted across her face, "Princess Ashe is no more my queen than are the traitors who put her there. Anyone unable to see through this ruse is as much responsible for the perversion of our culture as _Ashe_."

Loud stomping of feet could be heard as hundreds of Yeti's entered the room from the side door that led to the outside gardens of Freljord, Nunu and William stood before all of the yeti's as the young child spoke as loud as he could.

"Queen Ashe is just what we've been looking for; she's got the full support of me and the Yeti's and we're good support to have!" Nunu lifted his hands up as William let out a sound that sounded almost like a cheer. The yeti's behind the two followed along with the cheering.

The Ceremony had ended as the after party started many of the Freljlordian soldiers and townsfolk of Rakelstake joined together as many feasts and others danced to the music that had been playing at the time. It was a rather up-beat song that would make everyone feel like dancing.

Tryndamere rose up his mug of brew that the League Champion Gragas had brought to the party, although he was late (like always) to see the crowning he did happen to bring the fun to the party.

Ashe sat beside Tryndamere as she watched her people rejoice and enjoy their selves without worry; she looked around the area of Jessie. Without any luck she did not spot her friend within the crowds of dancing and singing to the music.

The party roared louder as the evening began to set into the lowering sun, Tryndamere had finally settled his barbarians down as he raised his mug of beer up once more prepared for a speech.

"Finally, we have a voice in this land. Finally, we can be seen for what we truly are: proud and noble warriors, finally; my brothers finally." Tryndamere roared as he rose his mug up higher for his barbarian brothers to follow along.

Cheering could be heard from outside of the main hall as he barbarians cheered and roared to Tryndamere's speech.

The night was cold in Freljlord as everyone had settled down after the party and most of the townsfolk had returned to their warm homes, many of the barbarians spent the name in hand-made tents outside of the castle till they could find a home within the kingdom.

Ashe looked outside of her window as the snow continued to fall down onto the ground below her room, today had went somewhat easier than she had thought. Although what had happened with Sejuani was something she had not expected to happen.

Turning her attention away from the falling snow as she glanced over towards her bed to see a slumbering (and snoring) man spread out on her silk and fur covers. A soft smile painted across her beautiful face as she walked towards the bed and lay across from the sleeping man.

Ashe stared at the ceiling of her room till she could finally fall into the quiet (non-snoring) darkness.


	3. Harsh Words

***So sorry this one is late had a busy weekend***

Dawn had barely set into the morning sky as the sounds of clashing steel could be heard from the training grounds just below the Du Couteau household.

Katarina and Talon were at it again, "Oh when will you learn Kat? You aren't going to get any better than me." Talon's mocking deep voice called out as he kept Katarina's blade locked with his own.

Katarina released the pressure of her blade as she shunpo'd behind Talon and attempted to strike his back leg. Feeling the pressure vanish from his forearm blade, Talon quickly dashed forward and catching Katarina in mid-shunpo as her blade was once again locked with his.

A low growl of frustration came from Katarina's throat as she broke free of the blade hold and jumped back unlatching three of her throwing knives as she threw them in order. One flew straight towards Talon's right eye as the other two aimed for his left shoulder, taking the small distraction for her favor she swiftly shunpo'd once more behind Talon and this time caught his leg with the tip of her blade.

Talon easily parried the three throwing knives but wasn't fast enough to dodge Katarina's blade to the back of his leg. Feeling the cold steel catch hold of his warm skin he quickly dashed forward and spun around on his heels as his forearm blade caught the edge of Katarina's shoulder. Feeling her body recoil from his, he swiftly lunged himself towards her open throat.

Katarina had seconds to react as she bent her left knee and dropped to the floor with her blades pointing to the air above her, her right leg kicked up as she felt contact with Talon's chest. A loud groan followed by silence ran between the two, Katarina picked herself up off the ground with haste as she scanned the area around her.

Talon lay sprawled out across the ground just a few feet away from her. Katarina looked down at her blades to notice that they had in fact made contact with Talon's body as they were dripping with his blood, walking over towards him cautiously as she saw that he wasn't breathing.

Katarina kneeled down to get a better view of Talon as she reached her hand out and nudged his shoulder slightly, getting no response from her comrade she poked at his face once…then twice.

Standing up after a few short moments of not getting a response, Katarina looked slightly shocked and somewhat afraid of what she had just done. Kneeling down again with hope to nudge him awake, "Talon; hey wake up." Katarina nudged his side some more.

Talon's arm extended out as it grabbed hold of Katarina's leg; he lifted himself off the ground and jerked Katarina's leg from underneath her, sending her crashing onto the ground below her.

Katarina looked up towards Talon as she saw him leaning above her with his forearm blade to her throat. A frown painted across her face when she noticed his wide grin, pushing the blade away and kicking him off her as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"That was cheap move Talon; I bet you learned that from your younger days as a rat in the Noxus sewers huh?" Katarina spoke while walking towards the gates leading out of the training grounds.

Scanning him over while trying to understand how he pulled off the little trick without actually getting hurt, not finding a reasonable answer she huffed and continued walking out of the training grounds.

Talon sheathed his forearm blade into his sleeve as he put his hands in his pockets before following Katarina out of the gates while walking beside her, his white grin still across his face. "Awwh did I hurt your feelings Lady Katarina?" there he went again with the mocking deep voice.

Katarina ignored him as the two reached the Du Couteau doors while walking in to be greeted by Cassiopeia; she seemed to be rather happy with something as she slithered by the two and outside into the morning daylight.

Talon looked at Katarina as the two shared the same expression towards the other Du Couteau sister.

Katarina strolled off to her room as Talon departed to the kitchen with a loud grumble while muttering something about food. Closing the door behind her Katarina quickly stripped her scratched up clothing and bandaged her shoulder from earlier.

She dressed herself in what the Institute liked to call her Mercenary outfit, most of the outfit was different shades of green and black some of it was grey as her combat boots were spiked with sharp needles. She liked to make sure that if push comes to shove, she could easily kick a few people around.

After dressing herself she left the room and walked down the stairway silently before turning the corner and into the kitchen. Seeing the Du Couteau maids busy with breakfast and cleaning the household. Katarina left them to their jobs as she sat down onto the table in the dining hall as one of the maids served her eggs, bacon, bread and gravy with a glass of orange juice.

The morning was the same like any other; boring and dull. Katarina finished her breakfast as she stood up to leave the dining hall before running into Talon who seemed to have been waiting for her to finish.

His expression didn't tell her much on why he needed her but she followed him to her father's office that now belonged to Swain. Talon went into the office first before Katarina followed in behind him, there was no one in there like usual.

Katarina walked behind the old oak wood desk as she rubbed her hands across it slowly, she couldn't help but remember her younger days when she used to visit her father while he was working. Talon walked around the room looking for something with an intense stare.

"Talon, what are we in here for?" Katarina called out quietly to him as if someone was watching them. The man ignored the fact she was talking to him and continued to scan through ever piece of paper he ran into. Not pleased with finding what he wanted, Talon growled lowly as he glared back at Katarina.

"Don't stand there; we have about ten minutes to find anything that'll help us with your father. Swain will be back in that time. So search!" Talon growled lowly as he dashed off to the other side of the office and scanned the bookshelf.

Katarina turned her attention to her father's desk as she starts rummaging through each of the drawers, some of them held quills and blank white paper; others held odds and ends such as a compass, hand pistol, old maps and what looked to be a dull aged sword.

She could hear Talon growling again as he moved from the bookshelf and to the fireplace. Looking back down at the desk as she opened one of the maps and inspected it, what caught her attention was where the map had come from.

"Piltover?" Katarina whispered softly as she opened the other maps to reveal Ionia, Freljlord and Demacia. What could Swain have use for the other three maps? She understood why he wanted the Demacia one; yet not the other ones.

A shiny object caught Katarina's eye as she rolled the maps up and put them back into the desk. Moving the compass over to reveal a small lever on the inner side of the desk drawer, curious to find out what it was, she pulled it open as a white folder with a black rose on it tumbled out along with a few other papers.

Katarina took the folder and called Talon over while pushing the silver lever back into the desk drawer.

Talon took the folder and one of his smaller throwing knives and cut the black rose seal off the folder before opening it. Katarina was the first to read the papers inside.

_Dear Swain,_

_ I write this message to you today along with the information you asked for on one condition. I would like something in return for my hard work on tracking this petty game of yours down. Let us meet later on tonight to discuss this in person, and in private. What do you say? How about at the bar in Zuan? Good I thought you would agree, we'll meet there, twelve sharp; don't be late. As for your information, it is on the next page folded neatly. _

_ Till next time, Love __Emilia LeBlanc.  
_

There was a loud click as the door had started to open when Talon and Katarina quickly put things back together and struggled to find a place to hide. Talon ended up sitting atop the bookshelf as Katarina squeezed between it.

Sounds of dull heels walked across the floor along with what sounded like a crow squeaking, Katarina caught view of the person who had walked into the office. It was Swain and Beatrice; the crippled man sat down at his desk as he opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out the black rose sealed folder.

Swain and Beatrice didn't stay long as he took the folder and packed it along with what looked like a spare coat and some books. He threw the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Talon was the first one to step foot onto the floor after Swain had left the room, his sour expression towards the information they had slipped up on. Katarina pulled herself out from between the bookshelf and looked around the room once again. The feeling of someone watching them had vanished.

The two didn't spend any more time in the office as they had walked out and into the large hallway of the Du Couteau household. It was about high noon when Katarina returned to her room and plopped down onto her bed somewhat exhausted.

She couldn't help but wonder what Swain and LeBlanc had in common or why the two was meeting up. She thought of a lot of things while lying on her bed and staring at the painted ceiling above her, could the two be meeting up about the maps? Or was it about her father and his whereabouts? She felt her eyelids grow heavy as her mind kept reeling in questions she couldn't answer; finally giving into the exhaustion Katarina had fallen asleep.


End file.
